Sans égal
by GredW
Summary: OS - Nick ne se sentait plus invincible depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il aimerait bien qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille... Slash Nick Stokes/Gil Grissom.


**Titre : **Sans égal  
**Pairing :** Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** S'ils étaient à moi...

Petit OS sans prétention, corrigé par Ruika. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour les RAR anonymes, il faut aller sur mon LJ.

* * *

Grâce à Walter Gordon, tous les experts s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles. Ce qui n'était pas une information nouvelle pour Stokes…

Il était celui qui était passé le plus souvent près de la mort. Plus souvent que tous ses collègues réunis. Sur ce coup, même Sara ne pouvait pas le battre !

Ils étaient de moins en moins rassurés quand ils se retrouvaient seuls sur une scène de crime. C'était la loi des séries : d'abord Holly, puis Catherine –qui avait été la plus chanceuse- et maintenant Nick ! De son côté, encore une fois, il n'avait perdu aucune illusion : il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas invincible, qu'il n'était pas en sécurité, ni au travail, ni chez lui…

***

Le Texan avait l'impression que cette histoire avait plus affecté ses amis que lui-même. Warrick s'était aperçu que la vie était trop courte, qu'on pouvait la perdre sur un coup de hasard – ici, la mauvaise face d'une pièce. Il avait alors décidé d'épouser la première femme avec laquelle il était resté plus d'une semaine. Catherine essayait par tous les moyens d'être plus présente dans la vie de Lindsay. Sara semblait encore plus morose et Greg plus sérieux. Même Ecklie paraissait avoir moins de mordant !

De plus, tous étaient devenus différents à son contact. Ils étaient très attentifs, veillant à son confort, s'inquiétant sans raison.

Nick leur souriait mais, il n'appréciait pas toujours leurs marques d'affection. Il aurait aimé qu'on arrête de le traiter comme s'il était malade ou fragile. Il n'était rien de tout cela. Il n'était plus un enfant ! Ses parents le couvaient déjà assez. Parfois, cela l'irritait tellement qu'il avait mal aux joues à force de sourire de manière crispée.

Le seul à être normal, à se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait, était Grissom ; Nick soupçonnait que cela soit dû au manque d'empathie de l'entomologiste.

***

Il sourit en franchissant le seuil de l'antre de son supérieur. Il balaya la pièce du regard, puis fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'homme leva la tête de ses recherches sur l'ordinateur. Il se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, observant le nouvel arrivant.

« Nick, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »

Le Texan sourit encore plus franchement. Il aimait le Grissom taquin. Il était rare, mais toujours bienvenu.

« - Une voie sans issue ! répondit-il, en montrant les quelques feuilles dans ses mains. Le test ADN prouve que ce n'est pas notre suspect le coupable.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête, grave.

« - Nous revoilà au point de départ. Reprenez les indices depuis le début. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, faites-moi signe. »

Le brun acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la porte. La soirée allait être longue.

« Hé, Nicky ! »

Ce dernier se retourna.

« Bon courage. »

Le Texan envoya un large sourire à son supérieur. Il se remit au boulot, de très bonne humeur. S'il y avait bien un changement qu'il appréciait, c'était que Grissom utilise à nouveau son surnom.

***

Nick s'étira. Son dos était douloureux d'être resté dans la même position. En tournant la tête, il vit Grissom passer dans le couloir sans lui accorder la moindre attention, ce qui amusa le brun. Au moins, cela n'avait pas changé !

Quelque temps plus tard, il était à nouveau concentré sur les vidéos de surveillance du parking où la victime avait été retrouvée, lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

« Nicky, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête négativement. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigués par tant de visionnage. Il avait passé plusieurs heures devant les écrans de télé, à faire défiler les images des différentes caméras du parking, mais aucune n'était tournée vers l'endroit où le corps avait été placé. Il se massa la nuque, éreinté.

« La nuit a été longue. Votre service est terminé depuis un petit moment. Vous continuerez ce soir. »

Le Texan hocha la tête, ravi à l'idée de rentrer chez lui.

« Cela vous dirait de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi ? »

Le brun accepta, heureux. Ce serait leur troisième petit-déjeuner consécutif, seuls, rien que pour cette semaine. Et ce qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir, c'était qu'il n'était pas celui qui les proposait…

***

Attablés devant leurs assiettes et leurs cafés, les deux experts discutaient.

« Alors, Nick, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Grissom, brusquement, après un certain moment de silence, entre deux sujets de discussion.

Le plus jeune soupira, agacé.

« Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi… je vais bien », grommela-t-il, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Si Gil fut surpris par la virulence de la réaction du Texan, il ne le montra pas. Calmement, il ajouta :

« - Vous avez toujours un problème avec les insectes ? »

Nick s'apaisa légèrement. Il n'y avait qu'au plus vieux qu'il avait raconté son "petit problème". Entomophobie, comme l'appelait son thérapeute, qui allait de paire avec sa toute nouvelle claustrophobie. Oh non, il était loin de se sentir invincible !

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

« - Je réussis à ne plus paniquer quand je vois une de vos petites bêtes chéries, Griss, mais je ne les approche pas non plus ! »

Il allait continuer mais quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Il dévisagea son supérieur. Il venait de comprendre.

« Vous n'en avez plus aucun spécimen dans votre bureau ! »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Gil hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Nick eut l'appétit coupé. Finalement, Griss était comme les autres. Il croyait qu'il n'était qu'une petite chose fragile. Le Texan allait s'énerver quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Nick se calma, petit à petit. Il se sentit même honteux. Il avait cru que Grissom ne ressentait rien, qu'il ne pensait pas au fait que son subordonné avait été enlevé. Il était persuadé que son supérieur avait oublié, qu'il s'en fichait. Pour une fois, Gil avait réussi à être discret et subtil ! Nick se frotta le visage, encore plus épuisé, déprimé. Il aurait aimé crier, se défendre.

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas invincible. Les seules choses que lui avait apportées Gordon étaient deux nouvelles phobies à ajouter à sa paranoïa et à son manque de confiance en lui.

Pourtant, il arrivait et il arriverait à surmonter tout ça. Il était fort, plus fort que tout ce que les autres pouvaient imaginer, car il ne voulait pas être un poids pour eux. Et, surtout, il ne voulait pas décevoir Grissom.

***

Après cette conversation, bizarrement, Nick se sentit au fil des jours plus libre. La pression diminuait peu à peu. Il arrivait même à mieux supporter l'attitude de ses collègues !

Et puis, finalement, un mois plus tard, une grosse affaire -concernant une des plus importantes fortunes de Las Vegas- fit oublier aux autres leurs considérations envers Stokes, qui fut loin de s'en formaliser.

Une nuit, en entrant dans le bureau de Grissom, il remarqua que quelques spécimens d'insectes étaient revenus. Pas de fourmis à première vue. Le Texan sourit. Ils en avaient discuté lors de leur dernier petit-déjeuner, deux jours auparavant. Nick devait surmonter sa peur des insectes, et Griss ne pouvait pas continuer sans avoir ses petites bébêtes près de lui. Le brun ne s'approchait toujours pas des vivariums, mais il n'avait aucun mal à les savoir proches. Il sortit de la pièce, cherchant son supérieur.

Il le trouva, dans un labo, en compagnie de Sara Sidle. Il soupira et tourna le dos à ce qui se passait là. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir encore essayer de gagner une manche de sa propre course pour attraper Gil Grissom. Nick aurait aimé être ravi pour elle, pour eux deux, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

***

Il était en train de regarder un match de foot quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Si c'était encore un vendeur d'aspirateurs ou d'encyclopédies, Nick allait peut-être utiliser toute son expérience d'expert pour lui faire regretter de l'embêter durant CE match !

Il continuait à regarder la télé, tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, mais ne daigna même pas jeter un coup d'œil à la personne sur le seuil, car il était trop occupé à observer une action de son équipe favorite. Des points furent marqués. Stokes, joyeux, leva les bras au plafond, en signe de victoire. Un raclement de gorge fit revenir son attention sur "l'intrus". Agacé, il allait renvoyer la personne quand il la reconnut. Il baissa les bras rapidement.

Grissom avait un sourcil levé, le regardant, curieux. Le Texan se sentit soudain gêné. Le plus vieux sourit, alors, tout en entrant dans la maison.

***

« Tenez ! », dit le brun, en présentant une bière à l'autre homme.

L'air amusé de Grissom l'embarrassait toujours. Nick s'assit, essayant d'éviter les yeux rieurs de son supérieur.

« - J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous ! » L'homme semblait plutôt satisfait de lui-même, ce qui intrigua le plus jeune. Sa curiosité fut aiguisée quand l'entomologiste lui donna un petit paquet. Il fronça les sourcils, soupesant le cadeau. Il déchira le papier, puis resta à contempler ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Lentement, comme si cela allait le mordre, il posa l'objet sur la table basse et se recula sur le sofa. Gil le fixait, préoccupé.

« Trop tôt ? »

Nick hocha la tête. Le plus vieux éloigna la petite fourmilière pour enfants afin de ne pas effrayer son ami plus longuement.

« Désolé, j'ai cru…  
- Non, non… c'était une… une idée… euh…  
- Stupide ?  
- Non ! Absolument pas ! » Nick rit. « Non, vous avez cru bien faire. »

Gil hocha la tête.

« - Je vous demande pardon.  
- Ce n'est rien. Vous vous êtes un peu précipité, c'est tout… »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Grissom. Ils burent silencieusement leurs bières, sentant quelque chose de particulier s'installer entre eux.

***

Nick avait quand même gardé la fourmilière. Il ne s'en approchait pas et l'avait mise dans un vivarium… on ne savait jamais… si les fourmis arrivaient à s'échapper de la petite boîte en verre. Elle semblait si fragile. Bien sûr, il savait que Griss n'allait pas lui offrir des fourmis de feu. De temps en temps, il l'observait de loin. Il essayait pourtant de ne pas se rappeler de la piqûre des insectes sur sa peau…

Cette sensation le réveillait parfois la nuit. Il allumait toutes les lumières et vérifiait méticuleusement qu'il n'y avait pas de bêtes non désirées dans son lit. Pour se débarrasser de son impression de les sentir sur sa peau, il prenait de longues douches brûlantes. Il se recouchait après avoir refait son lit…

Heureusement, il y avait de moins en moins de nuits de ce genre.

***

Ces derniers temps, c'était surtout Grissom qui faisait la conversation pendant leurs petits-déjeuners quasi-quotidiens. Pas que Nick ne voulut pas parler à son supérieur, c'était juste qu'il avait eu quelques images perturbantes à son propos, quand il dormait… ou quand il se caressait. Il avait du mal à plaisanter avec l'homme alors que la veille, il avait rêvé qu'ils s'embrassaient. C'était étrange et complètement déplacé.

Si, au départ, Gil avait bien voulu faire celui qui n'avait rien vu, il avait de plus en plus du mal à rester impassible. Cette passivité chez Nick Stokes l'agaçait. Ou l'inquiétait. Il ne savait plus trop. En tout cas, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Un matin alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après un des rares refus du brun à son invitation, il décida de conduire jusqu'à chez lui. Il eut du mal à sortir de la voiture quand il fut garé devant sa maison. Mais il sentait, tout en approchant de la porte, qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire.

Nick sembla très surpris de le trouver là, sur le seuil de sa porte. Il rougit même. C'était une couleur qu'il avait très peu surprise sur la peau du plus jeune, mais qui fit battre le cœur de Gil de manière désordonnée. Le souffle court, il comprit brusquement ce qu'il ressentait. Il fut paralysé. Devait-il rester ou fuir ? Pouvait-il vraiment laisser libre cours à ce qui lui trottait dans la tête… En avait-il le droit ?

Et puis, il cessa de douter en voyant ses peurs se refléter sur le visage de son collègue. Il entra dans la maison, se sentant tout à coup invincible.

Il avait droit à une deuxième chance, il le savait, il l'avait saisie. Il ne devait pas la gaspiller bêtement maintenant.

***

Nick n'était pas invincible mais, à présent, il se sentait presque prêt à affronter tous les Walter Gordon et Nigel Crane du monde. Enfin presque… Il se sentait trop bien, là, pour bouger. Il laisserait bien un autre s'en occuper.

« Ça va ? murmura une voix ensommeillée à son oreille.  
- Moui… », répondit-il dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

Il se blottit contre le corps de Gil.

Il n'avait toujours pas résolu son entomophobie, mais il ne s'en alarmait pas. Après tout, sa claustrophobie s'était déjà bien atténuée puisqu'il n'avait aucun mal à se retrouver bien serré entre les bras de l'autre homme. Il ne savait pas grâce à quelle intervention divine il avait la chance de se retrouver avec Gil Grissom, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. La sensation d'être avec lui était sans égal.


End file.
